


Нам сто лет. Мы молоды

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никому не отдаст Баки. Только не тогда, когда нашел его полуживым и полуздоровым после семидесяти лет вынужденной разлуки.</p><p>Сейчас, когда прошло почти пять лет с того вечера, Стив нашел в себе силы вернуться сюда. Он должен был показать Баки это место, рассказать о том, где держали его тело и уничтожали разум во славу 'Гидры'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нам сто лет. Мы молоды

Стив находит его в подвале, путь к которому усеивают трупы и оторванные конечности. Сэм и Наташа зачищают периметр - головы 'Гидры' торчат отовсюду, вооруженные лучшим оружием из арсенала 'ЩИТа'. Стив знает, что может положиться на друзей в этом простом деле. Себе же он оставил самое сложное.  
Баки прикован к креслу, напоминающему электрический стул даже больше, чем настоящий. К его голове подключены электроды, руки скованы, ноги разведены, по механической руке, потрескивая, бегут мелкие искры. Глаза Баки закрыты, голова запрокинута, а в приоткрытом рте видна резиновая капа.  
Стив двумя пальцами раздвигает ему веки левого глаза и видит, как помутнел белок, а зрачок закатился. Баки без сознания, он ничего не видит и не слышит, и когда Стив освобождает его, повисает у него на руках мертвым грузом. Стив быстро бежит обратно, прижимая к груди драгоценную ношу, и ноги Баки, бессильно повисшие, бьют его по щиколоткам. Сэм пытается помочь, но Стив немного резко, что обижает друга, уворачивается.  
Он никому не отдаст Баки. Только не тогда, когда нашел его полуживым и полуздоровым после семидесяти лет вынужденной разлуки.

Сейчас, когда прошло почти пять лет с того вечера, Стив нашел в себе силы вернуться сюда. Он должен был показать Баки это место, рассказать о том, где держали его тело и уничтожали разум во славу 'Гидры'.  
Баки медленно обходил помещение, где до сих пор на полную мощность работали лампы. Генераторы здесь были собраны на совесть, при желании, в этом подвале можно было бы пережить ядерную зиму. Скорее всего, планы у 'Гидры' на это были.  
\- Это оно? - кивнул Баки на кресло, нисколько не изменившееся. Даже пыли тут было немного.  
\- Да, - ответил Стив. Это было очевидно.  
Баки надолго замолчал, уходя в свои мысли, а Стив отвлекся, рассматривая мониторы, на которых еще оставалось изображение, и шорох за спиной не сразу привлек его внимание.  
\- Я лежал так?  
Стив быстро обернулся и застыл, одновременно с жадностью и испугом глядя на полуголого Баки, сидевшего в кресле. Не говорить же ему, что все было именно так.  
Баки был только в брюках. Босые ступни касались холодного пола, от прохлады помещения соски затвердели. Он запрокинул голову и смотрел на Стива, прищурившись. Сейчас он был пугающе похож на того себя, которого Роджерс спасал с угрозой для жизней своей, Вдовы и Сокола. Только прическа была чуть короче - стричь больше он не давал. И выражение лица стало более человеческим.  
Стив вспомнил свой первый испуг после того, как увидел Баки на этом кресле. Он всего дважды испытывал такой - когда тот падал в пропасть и когда увидел его здесь пять лет назад.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Стив, глядя, как загипнотизированный, на поджимавший живот Баки.  
\- Лучший способ избавиться от страха - посмеяться над ним или свести все к сексу. И, знаешь, сейчас мне не до смеха.  
Вопрос про секс застыл у Стива в глотке. Баки же, не отпуская его взгляд своим, расстегнул молнию ширинки.  
\- Не место и не время, - Стив смотрел на него с укоризной.  
\- Наоборот, - возразил Баки. - Все как надо. Иди сюда.  
Стив подошел. Дернул его штанины вниз, стаскивая их до щиколоток, следом снял трусы. Баки стало холоднее, но никто из них не обратил на это внимания. Он подтянулся повыше, поднял и развел ноги, из-за чего его задница оказалась над сиденьем - раскрытая жадному взгляду.  
\- Презерватив в кармане брюк.  
Стив поднял свалившиеся к его ногам штаны, нащупал плотный квадратик презерватива. Оторвал краешек зубами, придерживая за уголок левой рукой, а правой расстегнул свои брюки. Стимуляция ему не требовалась, член стоял крепко, надеть презерватив было делом пары секунд - за прошедшие пять лет Стив стал чемпионом в этом. Он и рад был бы сразу приступить к делу, но следовало заняться Баки, который все еще не был возбужден полностью, хоть заняться сексом здесь было его идеей.  
Стив потянулся к его члену, но Баки мотнул головой, показывая, что не нужно. Он прикрыл глаза, горячее дыхание вырывалось из его рта облачками пара, а тело было горячим, будто его кипятили. Стив не стал спорить - Баки сам знал, что делал. Вместо этого Стив подошел к нему вплотную, направил член к сжатому анусу и спросил:  
-Ты хоть готовился?  
\- Нет, - прохрипел в ответ Баки. - Сделай так. Смазки на резинке хватит.  
Стив снова не возразил. Он начал понимать изощренную логику происходящего. Баки хотел противопоставить той, прежней, полузабытой боли и холоду нынешнюю - настоящую и горячую. Стив надавил головкой на вход, проникая внутрь тела Баки медленно и туго. Смазки не хватало, мышцы сопротивлялись, и Стив знал, что причиняет боль, но не стал останавливаться. Баки хрипел, низко и тяжело, его грудь ходила ходуном, а ноги дрожали. Стив схватил его за щиколотки, еще выше приподнимая в воздух так, что задница Баки оказалась прямо напротив его паха, и начал трахать, размеренно, но быстро, заставляя Баки вздрагивать и шипеть от боли. Но тот не прознес и слова против, принимал Стива в себя привычно и туго, поддавал бедрами в ответ. Был он возбужден или нет, теперь значения не имело. Стив не смог бы остановиться, даже если б захотел. Он смотрел, не отрываясь, как вздрагивает Баки, как напрягаются пластины его руки, поджимается живот. Он все еще не был возбужден, хотя казалось, что наборот.  
И то, что он кончил первым, заставило Стива замереть. Из полукрепкого члена, лежавшего у Баки на животе, короткими толчками выплескивалась сперма, а сам Баки напрягся, вцепившись в подлокотники так, что левый хрустнул. Стив, закрыв глаза и представив, что они дома, что занимаются сексом в своей кровати, заставил себя кончить следом. Оргазм был коротким, почти болезненным, но, открыв глаза, Стив встретился с благодарным и довольным взглядом Баки.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.  
\- Тебе полегчало?  
Баки кивнул.  
\- Это хорошо, - искренне сказал Стив.  
Вместо ответа тот поднялся, схватил его за воротник рубашки и притянул к себе. Поцелуй, в отличие от секса, оказался страстным и горячим.  
\- Спасибо, - снова прошептал Баки, уткнувшись в шею Стива лицом и все еще не выпуская из объятий.  
\- Не за что, - шептал ему Стив, прижимая к себе лохматую голову. - Все для тебя.


End file.
